


Lips Have Sex With a Cigarette

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Genji and his dragon share a body and sensations when they choose to, Grinding, I have a lot of headcanons about this, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Undercover, Young Genji Shimada, kind of, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genji looked...different today. Well, he looked different every day. Makeup and clothes and hairstyles were cycled through sometimes multiple times a day from what Jesse could tell.But today, normally honey gold eyes were almost glowing green and the tilt of Genji's smirk was almost feral.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Lips Have Sex With a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedosianExplorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedosianExplorer/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 8 - Biting/Marking for my dear friend

Jesse had been undercover in Hanamura for almost two months now. He had to admit, he really loved the place so far. The scenery was gorgeous, the food was great, and the people were nice enough if wary of foreigners. 

"Hey there, cowboy."

And there was his _favorite_ part. 

Jesse turned on the barstool to look at his official target and personally appointed tour guide of the last few weeks with a lazy smirk. "Hey there yourself, darlin'," he said, Genji grinning and sliding himself into Jesse's lap as shamelessly as ever, leaning in to rub their noses together. 

Genji looked...different today. Well, he looked different every day. Makeup and clothes and hairstyles were cycled through sometimes multiple times a day from what Jesse could tell. 

But today, normally honey gold eyes were almost glowing green and the tilt of Genji's smirk was almost feral. He rested his hands on slender hips, eyebrows shooting up a little as Genji shifted to get those hands on his ass. Normally there'd be a little more teasing, a few more coy words and a little more leading Jesse along until he was chomping at the bit to give it to the smaller man. "Somethin' up, honeybee?" Jesse asked, squeezing a little and Jesse could _swear_ he could see a light green shimmer against Genji's right side but it was probably a trick of the light. 

"Nothing," Genji purred out, the sound of his voice slightly different as well, still as playful and light as ever, but with something hungry and ancient beneath, "I'm just excited to see you today." Genji tilted his head, neon green hair shifting over his forehead as he did, licking his glossed lips. "Wanna get out of here?" he leaned forward, dragging his teeth over Jesse's ear and the taller man shivered, drawn in by it all. 

"Hell, ya couldn't keep me away," Jesse murmured and Genji grinned wide, hopping to his feet to drag Jesse along. 

It was a shock when Genji didn't lead them to their normal hotel but down a wide road to a gate. "Uh...darlin'?" 

"Don't worry," Genji purred, eyes practically glowing, "everyone is gone today. I managed to slip off before anija could find out." He ran one hand up Jesse's chest, tugging him down to nip at his lips, drawing his canines over the soft skin there and wrapping the cowboy further around his fingers. This was one of the other things that Jesse liked about Genji, the fact that being around him was like having a gun to your head, scary but thrilling. 

"You are gonna bring me inta a yakuza fortress just ta fuck?" Jesse asked, both nervous and excited as Genji led him around the side of the wooden wall that surrounded the estate, shoving a hidden panel out of the way, ducking inside and curling his finger seductively. "I guess ya are, holy shit."

And, really, this should have been the dream. He was _actually_ getting inside the Shimada stronghold. He could break away, steal information, take pictures and send them back to the boss. This was the break he'd been told to wait for, been told to get. 

Instead he was being dragged into what looked like a candle-lit dojo, some painting of dragons on the walls and a scroll Jesse couldn't read. Instead he was being tugged into a kiss while Genji's clever fingers opened the buttons on his shirt and he was pressed down to the tatami mats with a quick twist of the smaller man's hips. He grunted as his back hit the mat, eyes going wide as he looked at Genji again. 

"Holy shit…"

The candles _must_ have been playing tricks on his eyes. As Genji lifted off his sinfully tight top it looked like the dragon tattoo on his arm was _moving_ , subtly shifting on his skin and seeming to glow. Now, Jesse was familiar with that tattoo, had run his tongue over all the little details, the cherry blossoms that danced between the green scales all the way down Genji's side. But he'd never seen it...move like that. Not even when Genji was riding him like his life depended on it. 

But right now it seemed to have a mind of its own as Genji drew perfectly manicured nails down his exposed chest, licking his teeth and were those a bit sharper too? "Uh, Genji?" Jesse said, trying to ignore the insistent boner in his pants, it was kind of a fear boner too, "ya okay, honeybee?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Genji cooed, leaning down to kiss him again, wiping Jesse's brain clear of thoughts as he did. _God_ , Genji kissed like he was pulling the soul out of Jesse, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging softly, sending tingling waves of heat down his spine. Genji rolled his hips in a circle as he sat up, pressing his hands to Jesse's chest and rubbing, looking at him like he was going to eat him. His eyes definitely _were_ glowing. 

"Ya sure?" Jesse asked, gasping as Genji leaned down to drag his teeth over his jaw, biting gently before moving to his neck. 

"Mmm perfectly," Genji breathed out, leaving blooming red marks over Jesse's neck, down to his collarbones, "perfectly fine. I'm just excited. It's a really special night." Genji pulled back to look him in the eyes, rolling his ass against Jesse's dick to make him groan as he ran his fingers through his chest hair. "And you're my favorite right now," Genji cooed in his ear, nipping it, "so I figured it was time to share."

"What makes it so special, baby?" Jesse breathed out, gasping as Genji rocked his hips again, the younger man giggling into his neck as he bit him again, definitely leaving a mark this time. 

"That's a secret, _darling_ ," Genji said, leaning back again to slide the booty shorts he was wearing off, revealing his pretty pierced cock and all of his tattoo. Jesse blinked as that same green shimmer slid around Genji's right side. The younger man pressed one finger to his glossy lips as he slithered down Jesse's body, popping open his jeans with his teeth and pulling his zipper down. "But I think you're gonna like it," Genji whispered, pulling out Jesse's cock and pressing a little kiss to the tip, "I know I will."

And Jesse _would_ have worried if his cock wasn't sinking into the tight, wet heat of Genji's mouth, pretty lips stretched wide around him as he worked his tongue over the vein on the underside. Frankly, Jesse was always fucking impressed as he watched Genji sink all the way down to the root. He hadn't met many people who could take his whole cock and Genji was _so small_ compared to him that the fact he could swallow his whole cock in one go was near astounding. 

It was also so fucking hot that Jesse couldn't help but moan loudly, reaching down to grab Genji's hair as the smaller man bobbed his head. God, _fuck_ , it felt like the room was filled with electricity as that naughty mouth dragged up and down his dick, a wicked tongue lashing secrets into swollen flesh and Jesse slammed his fist into the mats below him. "Fuck, baby," Jesse moaned, gasping as Genji's tongue did that _thing_ at the base of his cock that made his eyes cross and his toes curl. Holy _shit_ a man two years younger than him should _not_ be this good at sucking dick. It was unfair. 

He cracked open his eyes, panting a little and _fuck_ were those scales? That green shimmer was back, that motion of the tattoo and he _knew_ he couldn't be imagining it when Genji's eyes flicked up and were definitely glowing green. Holy _shit_ was that the big secret? Magic...that had to be some kind of hard light thing, right?

"G-Genji," Jesse moaned, gasping as Genji pulled off slowly, taking his cock in hand and stroking, those little shocks burying themselves in his skin. "N-now I know somethin' weird is goin' on, darlin'." 

Genji giggled again, eyes seductive, pupils pulled into slits as he leaned up to kiss him, sliding back into his lap and making Jesse sit up. "Mmm long ago," he purred out, biting marks into Jesse's neck and shoulders, rocking his hips onto him, "a dragon began to walk among humans after he was cast out of the skies by his brother." He growled almost, a livewire in Jesse's arms as Genji reached behind himself to pull out a well hidden butt plug, sinking himself into Jesse's lap right away and making the cowboy gasp as Genji moaned. 

"He wanted to learn what it was to be them," Genji continued, eyes glowing as he lifted himself up, slowly rocking down onto Jesse's cock, the cowboy tossing his head back with a moan before Genji took his face in his hands and made him focus on his face. "And he fell in love with a woman." He whined as he rolled his hips in a circle, eyes rolling before looking into Jesse's eyes again. 

"They had a family, half of their children were dragons, spirits who could not walk the earth," Genji moaned again, biting his lips more harshly before shoving Jesse onto his back, bouncing harder in his lap and shivering, cock starting to twitch, "the other half were mortals, but devoid of purpose." Genji kissed him again, biting and sucking at his tongue, Jesse writhing beneath him, the words intoxicating on top of the feeling of that tightness around him. Genji pulled back, glowing eyes hazy. 

"Those children were bound together, the s-spirits of the dragons making their mortal siblings strong," Genji slammed his hips down, hissing as Jesse's fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs. Genji bit his own lip till it bled, gasping and crying out Jesse's name. "And t-the mortals let the dragons walk the earth...together, one body, two souls." 

Genji leaned in again to kiss him, biting Jesse's lip till it also bled and the metallic tastes mixed, pushing Jesse closer to the edge as he held on for dear life, orgasm pulling his body tight, so _close_. 

"So their descendants all b-become one with dragons," Genji moaned out, reaching down to stroke his cock, putting on a pretty show for Jesse, "mmmh, Jesse." Genji bounced a little harder, a little faster, leaning down and biting Jesse's pec _hard_ , leaving a bleeding ring on his chest as Jesse's hips jumped and he came _deep_ inside the younger man, moaning out Genji's name at the top of his lungs while Genji chased his own pleasure, the feeling of lightning in his skin and the phantom scent of ozone making everything in Jesse seize up with pleasure as Genji milked him for every drop. 

And _God_ Genji was so fucking beautiful as he stroked himself, the cowboy groaning and gripping his hand to help him stroke his cock. "F-fuck, cum fer me, honeybee."

Genji cried loudly as he came before collapsing on Jesse's chest, the cowboy catching him and panting, moaning a little as he rubbed his back. "H-how does it end?" he asked, catching his breath after a minute before Genji leveraged himself up to look at him. 

"Mmm," Genji kissed him, slow and gentle, licking his split lip, "the dragon I'm one with," he sat up again, a curling, phantasmal green dragon appearing for a moment, "has taken a liking to you." He smirked a little, licking his teeth. "And she wanted to take you for a ride herself, to see what _I_ like about you so much." Genji giggled right in his face as Jesse stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. 

"Ya can't be serious…"

"Oh Jesse," Genji crooned, that strange, animalistic note from earlier still there, the look in his eyes the sight of the devil himself and _fuck_ Jesse was already getting hard again, "you know that you can never tell when I'm lying. It could be a trick of the light, or maybe I drugged you to believe it, or maybe you're finally going crazy." Genji leaned down and kissed him again, tangling their tongues. 

"Or you can believe that you're banging a dragon. What works better for you?"

"Bangin' a dragon."

Genji tossed his head back and laughed, cruel and affectionate all at once. 

Maybe, years later, Jesse would know the truth. But that night Genji bit and marked him all night across the floor, purring out possessive words until they both passed out. 

It wasn't the first time Jesse had needed to sneak out of a lover's house in the morning. And it probably wouldn't be the last. 

But Genji's laughing honey gold eyes and destroyed makeup in the morning would be a sight that owned him for the rest of his natural life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
